


Tricking the Trickster!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Loki lives!, Paddling, Pranking a prankster, Very gentle spanking of a little Trickster, after spanking cuddles, naked little bottom, very cute little bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki has been such a little stinker Sif enacts some well deserved payback! A very adorable little bottom is spanked. Cuddles and love all around. Cute Loki, sweet Sif, Gentle Thor, gentle Volstagg, Too much cuteness!





	Tricking the Trickster!

Loki never saw her coming. He had spent the better part of that day trying to avoid Sif, having pranked the Hel out of her for two solid days. He knew if she caught him he would be on the receiving end of her considerable wrath. It had all started when Loki had berated her in front of their friends for her tough-as-nails attitude. She had retorted that Loki had no room to talk as he was feminine enough for the two of them! Loki’s last snark had been met with the threat of a proper, bare-bottomed spanking, shutting him up completely.   
The next morning, Sif woke up with a headful of bright green hair! He had the good sense to hide while she visited the All Mother to complain and have her hair changed back. Frigga had caught up with the young prince and scolded him roundly, threatening him with a sound spanking should he get any more ideas. Loki hung his head and promised his mother that he would behave, knowing full well he was anything but finished in his prank war with the young warrior.   
Over the next three days, Loki changed Sif’s voice to sound like a chipmunk, made a talking worm appear in an apple she was eating, made her breasts grow HUGE, and hung a sign on her backside that read: “Don’t I have a cute little bottom?” That last one even wrung a laugh from Thor! His brother cautioned him that Sif was just as devious. The pranks had been harmless and for the most part, cute. Loki was mischievous but not mean spirited. The girl had developed a plan and had the help of Thor, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun!   
On the day of Sif’s great payback, Loki had decided to halt the pranking, having satisfied himself that Sif had been bested. He awoke early, cleaning up and meeting his family for breakfast.   
“I’ll be needing your help today, little brother.” Thor spoke up as they ate.   
“Yes, okay.” Loki replied, smiling. He was so sweet and cooperative Thor felt a bit guilty for going along with the prank. 

* * * *

The chore Thor had mentioned was to help organize an exercise room to help the warriors become as fit as possible. Several fitness tools were purloined from a Midgardian gym: A pair of exercise bicycles, a rowing machine, a basketball hoop, several large multi-purpose machines, and free weights. The final piece was a vault, known by the humans as a horse. After setting the objects up, Thor and Loki retired to the Banquet Hall for a pint or two of meade.   
Sif was there, behaving as she should: slightly angry and shooting nasty looks at Loki. Feeling guilty, the young prince walked over to her and sat down, giving her his cutest puppy face. “Please don’t be angry with me, Sif.” He said sincerely. “I know I’ve been naughty and I probably deserve a spanking but I am really sorry.” He gave her the most charming smile he could muster. It nearly cracked her resolve, but only nearly.   
Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun joined Sif and Thor at the table and socialized for half an hour. As Loki drank he began to feel exceptionally sleepy. It was unusual for the young prince at this time of day. He could barely keep his eyes open. He stood to try and make it to his chambers but the sedative that Sif had put into his drink overtook him! He collapsed into Volstagg’s arms and he, along with Fandral and Hogun carried the sleeping prince to the exercise room. Thor gave Sif a cautious look.   
“Do be careful with my baby brother.”  
“Don’t worry.” Sif began. “I will not harm him, but he will be a very sorry boy by the time I’m finished with him.” She shot Thor an evil grin. 

* * * *

Loki awoke on his stomach, draped over the vault in the exercise room! He was uncomfortable and tried to come down from it but found he could not move! His wrists and ankles were tethered to the legs of the device and his upper body slanted downward, his bottom turned up.   
“Thor?” The youth called, beginning to panic. Suddenly he felt a soft hand stroking his face. It was Sif! “Sif!” Loki said, his voice high and soft. “What are you doing?”   
“Shhhhh. There, there my little Trickster. Do not panic. Sif is here.”   
“Wh…what the Hel are you doing?” He squeaked. “Let me down from here!”   
“Soon, my young scamp, soon.” She replied, grinning. She ghosted her hand over Loki’s upturned little rump, savouring the power she now had over him.   
“What are you going to do to me, Sif?” Loki asked, panic in his voice. “Whatever I’ve done I am very sorry!”   
‘Whatever You’ve done? Tsk tsk, Loki! Shame on you! You know very well what a naughty boy you’ve been.”   
“Uh! I…I…I’m really sorry Sif! Are you going to spank me?” Loki sounded so pitiful she very nearly gave up and let him down.   
“Oh yes.” She replied. “I plan to tan your cute little bottom. First however, I need an audience. Attend me!” She shouted and Thor, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun appeared! Loki’s already red face grew scarlet with embarrassment!   
“Gentlemen, as you know, Loki has been pranking me non stop for days. Since you have all been victims of his japes I thought I would allow you the pleasure of watching me paddle his soft…” She began to rub his bottom as she spoke…”round, and very adorable little bottom.”   
“Sif PLEASE!” Loki squeaked. “Not in front of them, I beg you!” Loki struggled, trying to loose himself from the ties. Without the use of his hands he couldn’t even duplicate himself to escape!  
“No, no my little rascal. All this time you have had your magic to use on me. Now it’s my turn.” She grasped the waist of his leggings and peeled them down to his knees. Loki blushed again as the cool room air wafted across his naked little behind. Sif ghosted her soft hand over the pale, exposed little cheeks. “How hard should I spank you, Loki?” She asked rhetorically. A frustrated sob escaped Loki’s lips.   
“Please…” He groaned miserably. Sif, charmed by Loki’s pitiful noises patted his little rump gently.   
“Poor little prince. What an adorable little bottom you have.” She said, smiling. The men tittered with laughter. Finally finished with her torments, Sif picked up a small, round paddle and rubbed it on Loki’s cheeks. He inhaled sharply. She laid one hand on his back and administered a brisk swat to both cheeks. Loki flinched and yipped as a light pink mark bloomed on his bottom.   
“Ow!” Loki cried out, reacting far too strongly for such a light swat.   
“Loki! That wasn’t a very hard swat. She’s not hurting you.” Thor scolded. Just then Sif delivered another spank, this time to Loki’s tender sit spots. He hissed and yelped again.   
“Ow! Sif! Please stop spanking me!” The paddle left another light pink mark on Loki’s little bottom. “This is embarrassing!” He growled.   
“And how many times just this week have you embarrassed me?” Sif answered, giving Loki’s bottom another crisp spank. He felt tears spring to his eyes. Not from the spanking, though it did sting, but from humiliation. Loki began to realize that he had truly humiliated Sif and he suddenly felt very sorry for it.   
“I’m sorry Sif!” Loki sobbed, crying for real now. “I love you. I never meant to humiliate you or hurt you!” His tears were so real and his words so sincere, Sif stopped and loosed Loki’s bonds. She tugged his leggings up and he slid off the device, rubbing his bottom and crying. Sif enfolded him in a warm hug. “I deserve a spanking for making you feel so bad!” Loki cried as she hugged him.   
“There, there my sweet prince.” Sif cooed. “I love you too.”   
“I promise to never humiliate you again!” Loki squeaked. He broke the embrace and bent over the horse, presenting his bottom for punishment. Sif smiled sweetly, giving his bottom four gentle pats with the paddle.   
“There!” She exclaimed. “Naughty boy.” She turned Loki around and pulled him in for a gentle hug. Thor, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun joined in, taking it in turn to hug the young Trickster. Volstagg gave his little bottom a couple of gentle spanks, followed by a warm hug.   
“I’m sorry to everyone for being so naughty.” Loki said, smiling as tears fell from his enormous blue green eyes. Thor gathered him into a warm, safe embrace.   
“You wouldn’t be you if not for the naughtiness.” Everyone laughed at the truth of this. Thor reached down and gave Loki’s bottom a couple of firm pats. Loki squeaked and blinked, looking impossibly cute. 

* * * *

Later that same day, Loki came whizzing past Thor in the corridor with Odin on his heels. The All Father had a paddle in his hands. Thor laughed out loud, shaking his head.


End file.
